Hawthorne
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: 'He'll never stop looking for her.' - Small one-shot.


**This is a cute little one-shot. Rated T just to be safe. So _SOME_ people will have nothing to bitch about. Enjoy :) Review please!  
**

* * *

**"You don't understand! There is a rebellion going on and they will slaughter us all if we don't stick together!"**

_"Gale.."_

**"Kat! WE. COULD. DIE."**

She tightened her fists at her sides, _"Gale I don't want this!"_

"**No one does, Katniss.."**

"_I'm finished fighting."_

**"The battle has just begun, Katniss! This is the fight of our lives!"**

_"NO! It's the fight of YOUR life and who ever else concerns themselves with it! Not mine."_

**"What are you saying..? Do you even hear yourself? Where is your will to survive Katniss!"**

_"Gone! Right along with Rue, and Cato and everyone else I watched die! THAT was the fight of MY life, Gale!"_

It took quite a bit to rile her up so badly, but Gale knew how more than anyone. "**You're going to let that run your life? You're going to let regret run YOUR life? That is pathetic Katniss! People DIE everyday and more will die if we don't help!"**

_"You think we'll make a difference? We'll just be added to the list of people cut down by the capitol."_

**"At least we fought for OUR freedom!"**

"_We will NEVER be free Gale! Killing a human being is nothing like killing an animal! It takes a mental toll on a person, you live under that weight for the rest of your life Gale! You're never free!"_

**"Listen to yourself.."**

She glared at him dangerously, _"What? I'm telling you the truth! You've never killed anyone Gale, you -!"_

"**But I would for YOU."**

Here eyes widened and her breath hitched itself in her throat. She stood there looking like a gaping fool.

**"I would fight for YOU, YOUR future, and maybe one day the children YOU have always wanted, and wished for. If only we lived in a better time."**

_"Gale.."_

**"No. I will not let you sit around and feel sorry for yourself! I won't let you run your life like that."**

_"It's MY life Gale!"_

**"Then stand up for it!"**

That was it, the argument was over. Gale walked out of the old building and slammed the door. A hinge broke, followed by the other and the door collapsed onto the cement beneath.  
Katniss knew it wouldn't help to yell at him for it. Personally she would rather it be the door than her. She let him go and settled by the fire. Night was creeping in slowly and she chilled some. Without a door there was an awful cold breeze.

Her hair was standing on end and all she could do was snuggle more into Gale's jacket. He'd left it there like the idiot wanted to freeze to death. He could be so unbearable at times, but she knew he meant well. That's why he'd decided to move them into the deep woods. For the safety of their families, they couldn't be in contact with them. Plus the capitol didn't have any cameras floating around. The two were completely alone.

The night chill had settled into her bones and her teeth clattered. She kept the fire going as best she could and tried not to drift off.

* * *

**/**

The next morning she woke and found strong, tan arms wrapped around her. Her back was to his chest and his nose in her hair. She played with his fingers gently, but didn't dare move. She didn't want to risk him leaving.

"**Katnip, you awake?"** His voice was gentle unlike the previous night.

_"Yes."_ It came out as a soft squeak._ "But I feel dead."_

He sighed and rose up after he cracked every bone in his body. **"Why is that?"**

_"I dunno.."_

He smiled and looked down at her from his seated position.

**"You remember that time you took after that fox and fell though that hole and into that old mine shaft?"**

_"And you had to go underground and look for me? Yeah I remember. It was scary._"

**"Do you remember how long it took me to find you?"**

"_Three days.. right?"_

He nodded and stared out the broken window.

**"Why do you think I did that?**"

She made herself get up and pop her back before she answered.

_"Because you're crazy? I don't know, you never told me."_

"**It was because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. Even after they said there was no way of getting you out, you'd die before anyone got to you."**

_"But you found me."_

**"You have no idea how thankful I was for that."**

_"You weren't the only one. Where are you going with this?"_

**"I won't ever stop looking for you..**"

_"But I'm right here.."_

**"Katniss Everdeen isn't who I'm looking for."**

She gave him a puzzled look and scratched her thigh. "_Then just who are you looking for, in me, Gale?"_

"**You'll know her when you see her, she's a fighter. She never gives up and constantly believes in her friends and her family no matter what. You'd never hear doubt come out of her mouth. She's passionate with everything she does and beautiful in every way. She's my whole world and more."** She placed her hand on his cheek gently and wrapped the other arm around his neck, **"So can you help me find Katniss Hawthorne?"**

Their noses touched and his forehead was pressed against hers. _"She never left. She'll always be here."_ With that said he placed a kiss on her soft, pink lips and wrapped her in his arms once more.


End file.
